Lunar Haven Chronicles
by Nobuyumi
Summary: A series of stories centered around the Adamantoise server based guild Lunar Haven. This story will feature the various exploits of the guild members, as well as side stories involving various people from all over Adamantoise server. Regular updates are not planned for this story. They will happen when they happen.
1. Chapter 0 (Character list)

The following is a list of major characters you will find in this story. It will be updated as new chapters are added. It was be used as an introduction to the story, and also as a reference. All characters are either FFXIV NPCs, or player generated characters that appear on the Adamantoise server. This story will not treat FFXIV as a game but instead as a real, thriving world. Thus some events may be altered to help support story you.

 _~ NPCs of Eorzea ~_

 **Brennan**  
One of three siblings. The roughly forty-five year old triplets escort young adventurers to the starting cities in Final Fantasy XIV. Brennan escorts Nobutaka to Limsa Lominsa and will appear at various times through out the tale.

 _~ Haven Guild Members ~_

 **Nobutaka Fairclough  
** A young man from Doma. He is the main focus of the prologue chapters and guild leader of Lunar Haven. He has soft white hair, blue-green eyes, and a fairly slim build. He is an extremely pale Hyur who prefers tone over muscle size. His main class is Summoner and he prefers the garuda summon. Though later on he will be in samurai form of this story.

 **Caffe Latte**  
A high level adventurer Nobutaka first meets when arriving in Limsa. She would later go on to act as Lunar Haven's vice commander for quite some time before leaving to find fame and fortune on the front lines of combat. She is a muscular, blue haired cat girl who carriers an extremely large axe. Current whereabouts are sadly unknown.

 _~ Non-Haven members ~_

 **Kai Fanreala  
** A lancer Nobutaka meets in the first chapter of the prologue. An extremely skilled lancer and later dragoon with flaming red hair and a fairly muscular build. While not that tall he would become one of Nobutaka closest friends and allies. Very strong but also very reckless he often jumps into conflict head first. For most of the story he is not part of Lunar Haven.

 **Rameli Nelhah**  
A female cat person whom Nobutaka first meets with Kai. The two are always seen traveling together. She is an extremely talented archer and later bard. She has long brown hair, pale skin, and soft eyes. A blunt but kind person she often helps to balance Kai's reckless actions.


	2. Prologue I (Nobutaka Fairclough)

When one asks how something started they must first look at everything leading up to that particular event. This three part prologue about how Lunar Haven was formed starts not with the guild itself forming but with the leader of the guild, a young man named Nobutaka Fairclough, arriving in Eorzea. At this time the eastern land of Doma has just recently been taken over by a large empire known as the Garleans. After watching many of his countrymen fall at the hands of the Empire's fierce mechanical beasts Nobutaka has set out on a ship from Doma to the west, the land of Eorzea, the only place not currently under heavy Garlean occupation. This is how our story begins. Not with a dramatic bang, but with a young man on the verge of death.

"I can't breath."

Every breath, provided you could call it that, caused intense pain. After a wave capsized the small boat Nobutaka Fairclough had fallen into the ocean's salty brine. At first the young Doman had tried to swim back to the surface, to get any kind of breath, but as the storm clouds thundered overhead and the waves turned around him he was dragged deeper and deeper into the whirl. The Hyur's golden brown hair turning in the water and sticking to his face as he tried to reach out for safety that never existed. Doma had been taken over by the Garlean Empire and Nobutaka was one of the first to get on a boat and attempt to flee.

 **"Any of you wretched Domans that attempt to leave will be cursed. The gods themselves will strike you down for going against the empire!"**  
He didn't believe them. He hated the Garleans with every fiber of his being. He would travel far beyond the Garlean's reach and someday return to Doma. That was all his heart desired. Now what had it gotten him? Even in the salty ocean he tried to cry and soon after blacked out. Feeling himself floating in the waves he could hear a voice speaking to him.  
 **"Do you truely wish to live child?"**  
 **"YES! I WANT TO LIVE! PLEASE! I NEED TO BE STRONGER! I NEED TO STOP THEM!"**  
In his dream Nobutaka kept screaming out about how all he wanted to do was to live. All around him he felt a soft embrace as he cried out more and more.  
 **"Very well child. Be warned though, if you choose to live it will be a life of combat. You will act on my behalf. You will restore order to this world."**  
Unsure of what to say Nobutaka's eyes shot open as he began violently coughing. He was on his back, he didn't know how or why but he quickly rolled over on his stomach and started couhing downwards as more and more salt water came out his lungs. His body shook violently as he looked around. He was on dry land. He wasn't even on a beach but actual dry land. As he tried to move his body it screamed in pain forcing him to just lay on the ground as a voice overhead spoke to him.

 **"Hey, hey. Don't try moving too quickly. I got you out of the ocean just a day ago and thought I was hauling a corpse off to Limsa."** the man was dark skinned with kind eyes. He looked to be easily forty-five or older compared to Nobutaka's appearance of roughly seventeen. Next to the two of them was a nice campfire with a bit of fish cooking above it. The man handed a small fish on a metal skewer to Nobu.  
 **"Limsa? LIMSA! WAIT! THIS IS...THIS IS EORZEA!"** instantly he began violently coughing again, more sea water coming out of his throat.  
 **"Woah kiddo. Slow down. Yes, this is Eorzea. Name's Brennan. I'm a traveler. Who are you my white haired friend?"**  
Instantly Nobutaka blinked a bit.  
 **"Sir, I think.."**  
Though he noticed out of the corner of his eyes something strange. As he slowly lifted his hand to his soft hair and pulled it down he instantly recoild. His hair had become white. Was something wrong with him? Brennan looked at the boy curiously.  
 **"You seemed surprised. Is...something wrong?"  
"My hair was brown right before..."**  
Then he remembered it all. His eyes went even wider.  
 **"I HEARED A VOICE! A VOICE AS I WAS DROWNING!"**  
With that his eyes began to glow a florescent green/blue. Brennan just gazed at the boy startled.  
 **"To hell with it. We need to go. Now. Come on boy, we are taking you to Limsa right away!"  
**  
That is how Nobutaka took his first step into the land of Eorzea. It would be a long carriage ride that involved a lot of sleeping, a lot of talking, and one very drunken moogle. Before he knew it Nobutaka would arrive in the ocean city of Limsa Lominsa. It was a bustling city with all sorts of artisans, pirates and adventurers. As he looked around it was clear that the architecture was completely different from his home back in Doma. More than once he would be so busy looking at the people and buildings that he would bump into a stray adventurer without even realizing it and be forced to apolagize.

Showing A preference for magic he was quicly taken to the arcanist guild. Inside the guild he learned how to manipulate aether in order to create carbuncles. After summoning his first carbuncle he was given a very simple task. Go out and defeat a group of corrupted sheep. No one was really sure what had made the sheep go crazy but they had been trampling begining adventurers. Gaining his first weapon, a thick book, he set out from Limsa towards the East.

The sheep weren't hard to find by any means. Though it was clear they actually looked more like rams. The moment they saw Nobutaka they began charging directly at him in a large group, forcing both him and his glowing blue carbuncle to jump out of the way. As he began casting various curses on the sheep the large, galloping swarm suddenly turned directions and began running away from him. A bit confused Nobutaka looked at his glowing blue carbuncle.  
 **"Well that was easy."** he said to the nodding minion. Though as he turned around to go back towards Limsa it was clear why the sheep, even in madness, had runa way. A large creature with a mouth the size of a man, thick legs, and extremely long arms roared at his face. As the hulking Gobbuue attempted to swipe at him Nobutaka quickly raised his book as a make shift shield and was thrown across the meadow. Grabbing his bleeding left arm he looked at the large creature as it charged towards him. The carbuncle quickly moving to block it on to get crushed under foot and dispelled. As Nobu put his arms and legs up to try and guard from the beast's maw a long pike suddenly slammed through it's skull. The creature's eyes going wide in shock and then blank and dead as it slammed into the ground. On top of the body, holding the lance, was a rather sweaty looking cat man. Wiping the sweat from his red hair the muscular lancer looke at Nobutaka.  
 **"Oh man, that was close."** he said with a warm grinn. Behind him a cat woman holding a large bow with lightly colored fur and gentle eyes looked at the lancer.  
 **"Taking uneeded risks."**

Looking at the lancer and archer Nobutaka just nodded a bit before speaking. **  
"Um, thank you."** he said a bit sheepishly, still clutching his bleeding arm. As the female archer walked over she began mumblin a few words as a glowling light appeared around her hand and Nobutaka's arm quickly healed up. Meanwhile the lancer dug his spear out of the creature and walked over with a grinn.  
 **"I'm Kai, and this is Rameli. Nice to meet you."**  
Helping Nobutaka up and dusting them off a bit the young arcanist gave a deep bow.  
 **"Nobutaka Fairclough"** he said quietly.  
 **"Thank you for saving me, and my arm."**  
As he tried moving the warm it seemed completely repaired. It was a nice feeling to be sure. Gathering his energy he re-summoned his carbuncle and looked at the two. They seemed far better equipped than himself to be sure. The three would spend most of the afternoon trying to find and slay the wild sheep in order to complete Nobutaka's mission. As they did they would quickly become friends.

As the returned to the city Nobutaka finally receieved his first bit of coin in Limsa. The Arcanist guild master handed him some gill and he was able to start renting himself a room at the Drowning Wench. A large bar and inn in Limsa. Sitting at the bar eating his meal he was completely exhausted. Using aether and keeping it summoned as a carbuncle took far more energy and concentration than the young man was use to. Seeing Nobutaka half asleep even while eating a well muscled cat girl with thick blue hair and a large axe sat next to him.  
 **"You alright friend? You look like you are about to drop dead."  
"I...just arrived. It is really rough here."** at Nobu's response the cat girl started chuckling and put his large axe against the counter to rest.  
 **"Well, don't feel too down. If you ever need anything I don't mind helping new adventurers. Plus you could always join a guild."** Nobutaka just looked at her curiously.  
 **"They are officially called Free Companies. They are groups of adventurers that help each other and complete large missions for the city states. You should try one out."** Nobutaka shook his head a bit. The thought he could be useful to any such organization seemed well beyond him at the moment. Though he was curious as to who this person was.  
 **"My name is Nobutaka Fairclough. Who are you?"** he asked. The cat girl smiled wide.  
 **"Caffe latte. I'm a guild leader of a one person guild. Nice to meet you."  
S**haking hands the two would talk for quite a while about the state of Oerzea and how one could adventure in these lands. Finally when Caffe herself had to turn in for the night the two parted ways and Nobutaka managed to make it to an inn bed. As he slept that first evening he was unsure of what the future would bring. Magic, adventurers. It was all pleasent. Though how long until the Garlean threat made it's way to these lands? What of the people back in Doma?


	3. Prologue II (Guild)

Middle La Noscea, the name of the farming area outside of the water city of Limsa Lominsa. A wide area known for stray sheep and ravenous buzzards. Just a few days ago Nobutaka Fairclough had almost died when attacked by a massive beast. Now he was out using his new summoning powers to hunt buzzards and stray bandits. It wasn't necessarily difficult work, and he had become stronger since being saved by Kai. Though he still felt far from strong. Over the next few weeks he would take on various missions given by the Limsan government and learn more about summoning. He learned he could put curses on people and summon different types of the strange glowing rabbits known as carbuncles. The stronger he got the more confident he became and soon expanded out into other areas about Limsa.

It was during this time period that he would also come to meet a group known as The Scions of the Seventh Dawn. A small order of people that seemed to be chasing strange men in dark robes across the land of Eorzea. These dark robed figures had, from Nobutaka's experience, seemed to only want to create chaos and destroy the land, and of course Nobutaka agreed to help defeat them. He would learn many things from them, including that he was not the only one aiding them. Many great warriors, including Kai and Caffe, also joined the Scions in their large network of allies. Together the network would fight the dark robed figures, as well as the massive beasts they helped bring to existence known as Primals. Huge creatures that fed off pure energy and wished nothing more than to drain the land of it's life force. One of these primals was a powerful beast known as Titan. A massive golem of pure earth summoned by the black robed figures and a group of bestial creatures known as kobolds. They looked like large rats in armor. The kobolds summoned Titan to bring down the various races of Eorzea that kept them suppressed.

Naturally Nobutaka and others had been called to take down the primal, though as Nobutaka put his hard earned summoning powers to use he found his own abilities little match for the massive beast. Several times he tried, and several times he failed. Until one day he heard a group of adventurers would take on Titan and swore to bring the beast low. Naturally unsure of how such a thing could be possible Nobutaka agreed to join the group. They apparently called themselves L'cie and fancied themselves a guild. Unsure of what a guild meant exactly he asked their leader at the time. A strong man with a large smile named Seshiru Harvey was quick to answer. He was a very energetic man with a spear similar to Kai's in black, metallic armor.  
"A guild is like a family. A strong group of people that come together to help save the world. We have a lot of great people. A summoner like you named Aria. An amazing holy knight named Cagali. Also a few other people. We all come together for a common goal."

Looking at him a bit strangly the Doman spoke plainly.  
"You all really think you can defeat Titan? That beast is rediculous in both size and power." though at this the leader of L'cie only laughed. Around him stood various people. A red headed, pale Hyur summoner he had talked about before named Aria. A blond Hyur woman with bright white armor and a holy shield named Cagali. As well as others.  
"We have before" and with that the battle began. Nobutaka could only watch in awe as the group he had met took the massive golem down with little effort. He himself barely had to move before the creature was turned to rubble. Nobutaka simply stood wide eyed as Seshiru came back.  
"So what do you say. Why not join our guild?" to which the young man could only nodd in response.

After this would begin a high period in Nobutaka's life. Traveling with a strong guild he meant many people and help ease Eorzea of many of her burdens. Durring this time the Garleans, the same ones that had already conquered his homeland of Doma attempted to take over Eorzea as well, only to be stopped by the Scions and the various guilds.

It was after war had ceased that things began to move slow and stagnate. The hooded figures had vanished for now. The garleans had been defeated. Thus peaceful days began in the guild halls of L'cie. Nobutaka took up a simple accounting job for the guild and occasionaly went out treasure hunting. While out to find hidden treasures and help build up L'cie's finances he re-met the same large cat girl from before, Caffe. He also met a host of others. A serious but kind woman named Yurika who always instructed him how best to cast his spells and how to increase the potency of his magic. A quiet Hyur with dark hair and beard named Pharais who always seemed to go unnoticed until right before Nobu thought himself dead, only to suddenly have all of his strength restored to him. A tall, goofy, dark skinned Au'ra named Crow, and a young woman named Ayame. The group would often treasure hunt together and share meals afterwards. Then one day he met a particularly interesting treasure hunter. As the grou prepared to go and unearth more bounty, getting ready in the forest city of Gridania, a blue haired cat girl who looked similar to Caffe approached them. She carried a massive sword and a slight hint of madness in her eyes. The woman had a clear love of combat and smiled.

"I'd love to come treasure hunting with you all." and with that proceeded to swing the sword around a few times. Nobutaka obviously agreed, not wanting to offend the berserker.  
"That is fine. May I ask your name though?" with that the berserker struck a mighty pose and gave a proud smile.  
"Sapphire Gemlock" she said, giving a thumbs up and nodding. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh a bit, while Nobutaka himself found it oddly charming. As the group went after treasure together for the next few weeks he watched the berserker fight in pure awe. Something about her combat abilities, and the fact that outside of combat she was surprisingly nice and a peaceful person, couldn't help but captivate the young man. From early on, his crush would be quite apparent.

Thus life continued like this. Being part of L'cie but often traveling with others. Every time he would be asked to do something with L'cie he would still feel something was wrong though, no matter how much stronger he became he still felt it wasn't enough. Something still felt off between Seshiru and himself. One day while at a restaurant with Crow, Ayame, and Caffe they talked about guilds. Crow and Ayame had already joined L'cie, while Caffe himself was in another guild. In fact most of the group Nobutaka had been treasure hunting with either all belonged to different guilds or didn't have a guild at all.  
"It is a shame you can't all just join L'cie" he said to Caffe with a bit of a laugh.  
"I'm already in my own guild. Sadly I am the only active member." of course looking away.  
"I don't know. I just don't feel at home in L'cie. They are a strong, great guild. It just...doesn't feel right though." and with that he slowly ran his hand through his gray, puffy hair and looked up at the sky. He wanted so much more.  
"I like you all, but I don't think L'cie is the right place for me." Caffe responded. It was then that a rather serious faced Ayame took a few sips of a hot tea she had ordered and gazed at Nobutaka.  
"Do you think L'cie is the right place for us?"  
"What do you mean "us"?" he responded. To this Crow also chimed in.  
"I mean we haven't been doing much with L'cie lately. All of us have our own private communications, and we hang out with each other. If you don't feel right in L'cie, we don't either." Nobutaka took a moment. They clearly talked about leaving L'cie. Leaving the people that had been taking such good care of them recently. Looking at Caffe Nobu tried to get input or at least advice. Though the cat girl just shrugged.  
"I don't want you all joining my guild. I'm going to close it soon, it is already dead and just me." All three boys, plus one cat girl of course, just sighed and sat back in their chairs. Looking up at the moon, out this time of day but not yet night, Nobuyori thought of what he wanted in a guild.

"I just want a place people can feel welcome. I want it to be a Haven. Somewhere safe and far away from stress. I also don't want to be under Sesh. More than anything I want to be able to stand as an equal to him."  
"Then isn't it obvious?"

At the sudden voice Nobuyori jumped a little. Behind the table stood a normally quiet Pharais.  
"Why don't we make a new guild then?" and at that the blue haired berserker Sapphire peaked up from a near by table.  
"A new guild?" she asked. Before Nobuyori could raise objection Ayame and Crow both nodded.  
" A new guild would be nice. We are already pretty much a guild anyway." Crow added.  
Taking a bit to think on it Nobutaka quickly stood up.  
"If you will all excuse me." and left the table. He would travel for some time until arriving at L'cie guild hall. It was a large mansion in the middle of the forest near Gridania. Walking to Sesh's office he found the dragoon working late into the evening.  
"Sesh. May we talk?" he asked. Instnatly the guild master looked at him a bit confused.  
"That is rather serious for you. What's up?"  
"How, would you feel if I made my own guild?" pausing for a moment Seshiru put down the papers he was working on and smiled.  
"I would really like it. If that is what you want, and what will help you find your way in the world then do it. I believe in you. If your guild needs anything starting out then L'cie will support you." and with that opened a drawer and tossed Nobutaka a large sick full of gold coins. Instnatly Nobutaka tried to return it but Sesshi was quick to raise his hand.  
"Nope. Go on. As of now you are L'cie affiliated." he said with another grinn. Just like that Nobutaka Fairclough had been kicked from his guild, with honors.

A few days later he assembled Yurika, Crow, Ayame, Sapphire, Yurika, and a strange summoner then had met a few days earlier named Ello Lust, who's body was what of an Au'ra's but half of her body was pure white and the other half pure black, together at the Drowning Wench Pub in Limsa. With him a stack of papers that he handed to everyone.  
"This is an official order from the offices of the Admiral of Limsa. If we sign these, we are officialy a guild serving under the Armada." he said proudly. Quietly chatting everyone began flipping through the paperwork. Truth be told he had hoped that the adventurers he met previously, Kai and Rameli, would come but recently the two had embarked on a long journey north and he hadn't seen them for some time. While he pondered how they had been faring one of the gathered adventurers, Ayame, spoke up.  
"This is all good and well, but what will we call this guild?" she asked curiously. The papers seeming to have not had a name written on them. With that asked Nobutaka began to walk off, the others following as they moved out into the cold night air of Limsa. Looking straight up at the moon Nobutaka said in a proud voice.  
"Haven. Lunar Haven."


	4. Prologue III (Dragons)

With a hand full of people the guild Lunar Haven was formed. Amidst the chaos of the primal's summoning, and the invasion of the Garlean Empire into Eorzea. The Haven members came from all walks of life. Stray mages looking to find hidden knowledge of the realm. Powerful warriors looking to gain fame by fighting against the invading empire. Crafters looking to sell wears in peace, and gatherers looking to be protected on supply missions. Together this motley crew of sorts, with Nobutaka at the helm, had finally formed a guild.

The problem, however, was that a guild needed someone and somewhere to serve. Within Eorzea three great factions made up the armies of the land. The pirates of Limsa. The elves and healers of Gridania. The fierce and brave warriors of Ul Dah. All three Grand Companies had resources, and wouldn't be out of place for the guild. However, the admiral had treated not only Nobutaka but many of Haven's guild members well over the months. The famous Drowning Wench pub had also been serving as an unofficial base for the guild since the time it had just been a linkshell in communication with each other. Thus, After a long document signing meeting with the Admiral of Limsa, Haven was established as a guild of the pirate nation. Together with the forces of the three great city-states and other adventurers Haven would fight back the grand invasion by the Garlean armies. Though it was a tough battle, not only against an army with all sorts of dreaful machines, but against the primals as well, Eorzea would end up winning. In recognition of their hard work many of Haven's members had been granted high ranking positions within the ranks of Limsa's army. As thanks for defeating the most powerful Garlean war machine, the Ultimate Weapon, Haven was given a medium beach side home to act as their guild hall. It was two floors and a basement. The first floor acting as the guild's central office, the upstairs as the kitchen, and the downstairs as a hot springs for the guild members after their adventures.

As the guild members set up their new hall various linkshell messages began pouring in. The first declaring that "important people" from Limsa would be dropping by shortly. The second declaring that a handfull of new people wished to join Lunar Haven after they had aided in the defeat of The Ultimate Weapon. The final message, was that now that the war with the Garleans had been settled a new issue was quickly arising. As the messages kept coming in a very tired Nobutaka sat on the couch Crow had just brought in. As though proving how little time the guild had to rest a series of loud knocks came on the front door of the guild hall as Nobu and Crow, the only two guild members around at the time, looked towards the door.

 **"Not it."** they both said and looked at each other.

Standing up and stretching a bit a very tired Nobutaka, currently looking like a slob next to a very well dressed Crow in a white long coat, pants, boots, and a monacle, moved towards the door in nothing but some flannel pants and a sapphire necklace. His hair still looking a bit out of place he opened the door to find a large man with graying hair looking back at him.

 **"So you are the famous summoner Nobutaka Fairclough?"** the large man asked.

In response Nobutaka looked back at a very confused Crow and then back at the large man in front of the door. The man seemed to have a muscular build far larger than either Nobu or Crow, with a short beard and deep eyes.

 **"Um, yes?"** replied the guild leader. In response the large man let himself into the guild hall and looked around, behind him a cart with a metal safe, and a box containing various blacksmithing tools.

 **"No wonder the Admiral sent us over. Well, I guess I'll be helping you kids out as your in house blacksmith and repair master."** at the news Nobutaka blinked a bit.

 **"Repair master? Us?"** as though to answer his question two small lalafell followed the tall Hyur in.

 **"We are officially members of Lunar Haven and will be this guild's official material suppliers starting today. I'm Tick, and this is tock!"** the two seemed to be siblings, though one was light skinned in dark clothes, and the other dark skinned in light clothes. The large man took the safe off of his cart, as well as two smaller boxes, and set them up in a side corner of the guild hall's first floor. As Tick and Tock opened various compartments it was clear they had come prepared. The three new vendors would use Nobutaka's private quarters as their storage and sleeping chamber since the guild leader himself usually slept in a proper inn.

With a guild and guild hall established two new problems quckly arose. The first was the lack of people to actualy fill in the large guild hall. The second was the north. Apparently in the northern realm of Ishgard a centuries old war was waged between humans and dragon kind. Many of Eorzea's warriors had been called north to help fight the dragons, and Haven wasn't immune to this summons either.

Nobutaka, Cafe, Sapphire, and Crow appeared in Limsa to join a small band of warriors moving north. As the warriors got briefed the guild leader would gaze around the crowd. Most of them appeared to be experienced fighters, and many had aided in the struggle against the Garlean empire. One of them that stood out and drew a lot of gazes from the male warriors was a cat girl in bunny ears and a tail carrying a large gun. Her name was Nyssa and she seemed to have be in surprisingly high spirits considering the mission the group would soon undertake. As the group got the order to head north towards the frozen plains of Coerthus she would yell and cheer about how ready she was to go shoot down the enemy. Sadly the long trip north wouldn't be a pleasant one. The north was filled with lesser dragon kind that swarmed the group from all sides. As Cafe, Crow, and Sapphire swung at the beasts Nyssa would shoot down one after another while Nobutaka used his wind summon, Garuda, to try and blast the beasts out of the sky. As a low flying dragon came bit hard into Crow, Sapphire was quick to behead it. However the damage was done as the young warrior fell to the ground screaming. Immediately Nobutaka rushed over but no one in the group from Lunar Haven was particularly skilled in healing. As Crow screamed more for help a blinding light suddenly enveloped his wound, returning his shoulder to perfect form as a quiet man with glasses and long black hair stood behind the group.

 **"He will be alright now."**

The figure said quietly. Turning around none of the members would see anyone standing behind them. Blinking a bit in confusion as Crow stood and readied himself for more dragons the group continued fighting all the way to the bridge connecting Ishgard with the Coerthus Central Highlands. Upon reaching the bridge the warriors made a large camp and cooked a meal of steaks and potatoes. Fighting wasn't easy and they weren't ready to go into Ishgard just yet. As the members of Haven took camp the cat girl with the gun, Nyssa, approached them.

 **"Is your friend alright? That looked nasty."**

 **"FINE!"** Crow responded cheerfully, a mouth full of steak.

 **"He should be. I used a powerful healing spell."** and that is when they finally got to see the stranger that had saved their friend. The man bowed politely.

 **"I apologize. I had to take care of other hurt soldiers. My name is Pharais."**

 **"You both fought with us, don't just stand around. Join us!"** Sapphire demanded. The two would join in the night's meal and after a long conversation would both agree to join Lunar Haven. The war in the north would also see the group meeting up with an energetic, red haired cat girl crafter named Xerelia as well as a dark skinned au'ra named Alagh. The fighting in the north would take months, and bring about many moments both happy and heartbreaking. None of the Haven members would even see home until almost a year had passed. However, it would be this war in the north that spread Lunar Haven's name across the realm. It would also be when Lunar Haven saw the majority of it's members enter it's fold. From the ending of the Dragonsong War, our real story begins.


	5. Chapter 1 (Lunar Haven)

The sun awoke in the east. A glistening orb of pure gold forcing the seven gathered to quickly shield their eyes. The darkness that had covered the Mists began to fade away and light up the various roof tops of the guild halls. Sitting atop a medium sized house seven members of the Lunar Haven free company watched it come up with smiles upon their faces. Having finished decorating their newguild hall this sun rise represented far more than just the start of a new day in Eorzea. It represented the start of a new future for the small guild. The medium sized house was decorated with various far eastern trees and plants in the front yard. The guild itself hadn't yet traveled to the eastern realm of Doma, but had bought many things from passing travelers including various books on eastern decorating styles and how to nurture non-native plants.

 **"That is beautiful."** commented Sapphire, her tail slowly swaying in the wind.  
A blue haired miqo'te and high level dark knight, she stood in black clad armor with a sword easily just as long and twice as wide as herself. In spite of her soft eyes and large smile the dark aura surrounding her screamed of her love of combat. She represented one of the oldest members of the guild and acted as it's second in command. Behind her two girls looked at each other and grinned quietly. One of them a red haired miqo'te with short hair and large, green eyes. Her smile was even wider than Sapphire's and her clothing with it's various levels of leather and thick gloves spoke of her love of crafting. For Lunar Haven's crafter and acting princess Xerelia the sunrise was only half as beautiful as the woman next to her. Alagh dressed similar to Xere but while Xere preferred a light red Alagh's outfit was a deep blue that reminded one of the night itself. One of the only Au Ra, a group of large lizard people, in the guild Alagh had a tiny frame with dark skin and horns. It was rare to see the two apart from one another and even their guild mates rarely referred to one without mentioning the other in some form. Alagh and Xerelia represented Lunar Haven's primary crafting power.

Away from these three a white skinned female Au Ra with long white horns and similar armor and sword to Sapphire gazed quietly at the sun rise, leaning over to and whispering to a rather lazy looking guild leader about various matters concerning the guild's funding. Her large glasses reflecting the dawning sunlight onto the guild leader's face half on accident and half as a way of waking him up and forcing him to listen. This was the type of woman Yurika tended to be. She had innocent eyes and a cute hair cut, but when she chose to be she was capable of being quite terrifying in battle.  
 **"You know we need to get Alagh and Xerelia better crafting gear if they are going to be ready for the upcoming raids right? It is best if we spent guild funds properly."** as she tried to make her case a yawning young man kept doing his best to ignore the sun beams from her glasses and rolling around the roof in an attempt to get away.

 **"We should worry about the later. For now, we need pizza."** said a rather tall man, laughing as ran off to the very edge of the roof to gaze out at the ocean in the distance. Crow was a tall, dark skinned male Au Ra and master spear man. A start contrast to the other, more quiet Au Ra in the guild he seemed like the type to laugh in even the worst of situations. Something that would benefit the guild a lot in the not so distant future to be sure. Next to him a single blue carbuncle, a favored summon of Lunar Haven's guild master, left out a soft cry as it's multiple glowing tails wrapped gently around Crow's leg in an attempt for a pet or two.

 **"AH! HEY! BE CAREFUL!"** Crow shouted as he quickly reached out his arm to save the carbuncle from falling off the roof top. As he did so his large size forced him forward as he quickly flailed in an attempt to regain his balance. Flailing about as best he could in an attempt to regain his balance the large lancer began falling back as two metal spikes suddenly tore through the bottoms of his pants and dug hard into the roof top. Two metal anchors shot from Haven's resident gun master. As the small carbuncle bit Crow's jeans in an attempt to pull him back the mysterious gunner hiding behind the guild master just shook her head a bit. Stepping towards Crow, Nyssa couldn't help but laugh a bit. Her tall cat ears and flowing purple hair making failing to match the high level machinist she actually was. Yet her outfit had multiple pockets to store extra type of grenades, as well as two long bullet holders on her tight leather jeans.

 **"Are you alright?"** She asked a now stable Crow as she yanked the metal spikes out of the roof.  
 **"Yeah, but the new house almost killed me."** Crow joked as the carbuncle let out a smell yelp before running back towards the center of the roof. Gaining speed as it ran the carbuncle leaped int the air to land right in the center of the guild master's chest. Opening his eyes a bit the sleeping man looked at his summon and smiled a bit.  
 **"Alright, alright. I'm up. Geez. Also Crow try being more careful."** he said as he looked out at the ocean. The guild master was a summoner but dressed in tan shorts and a white shirt that made him look more like a civilian rather than a guild leader. He had glowing green eyes and short, sloppy white hair. A young man likely in his early twenties Nobutaka stretched as Yurika glared at him a bit.  
 **"For the carbuncle you wake up."** Yurika said a bit annoyed. Nobutaka couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
 **"Not true, I would have woken up if Sapphire asked me for a kiss."** he countered, causing the blue haired dark knight to quickly raise up her sword and point it at him.  
"Uh hum..excuse me?" Sapphire said, turning her head a bit and releasing a humph. The other guild members laughed a bit as their leader stood and walked to the edge of the roof.

 **"We finally have our house finished! This is it guys! This is the start of Lunar Haven's new journey! The casual exploration guild Lunar Haven officially begins making our mark on Eorzea NOW!"**

And this is how our story begins. A story of the various happenings on Adamantoise server in the world of Eorzea. This story will be shown through the eyes of the various members of Lunar Haven and those affiliated with the guild. We hope you all enjoy!


	6. Chapter 2 (Assistants)

The cry of a seagull echoed through the Mists. The housing district itself was surprisingly quiet this morning as most of the adventurers that lived in the area had already left what private rooms they had in order to go explore the realm or aid the various beast tribes in quests. In a small private chamber Nobutaka yawned a bit as his eyes gradually opened. The young leader of Lunar Haven was hardly one for early mornings if he could help it. He also wasn't usually alone when he woke up. The guild master's room was split in half by a thick wooden wall with a sliding, Doman style door at it's center. Half the room was Nobutaka's office, full of books, a nice desk and chair, and a rather dated fireplace. The back half of the room was a sleeping area set up for the guild leader who rarely slept in his own room, and Lunar Haven's various NPC's.

Lunar Haven's guild hall contained three assistants that helped with the day to day functions of the guild. Two young lalafel named Tick and Tock served as the guild's merchants. They sold various wears to the guild members and traded whatever they brought back from questing for a bit of gill. Due to the size of the two they often shared a single bed while Nobutaka slept in the guild hall. They hadn't been with Lunar Haven very long. When Lunar Haven had first gotten a small guild hall they couldn't afford such things. Though when they had finally saved money for a medium sized guild hall and gotten more members they needed merchants in the hall itself. Putting out wanted posters two lalafell merchants from the city state of Ul'dah seemed more than eager to answer the call. Both females, Tick was very pale with black hair and rather simple clothing. Tock, on the other hand, was very dark skinned with brown hair and preffered nicer clothing. The two matched so well it was easy to see why they worked together as best friends. Also living in the guild hall rather quiet male Au'ra with white hair, and off white scales served as the guild's materia mender. He rarely talked so no one had ever quite been sure what his name was or his origins. This was all made up for by how skilled he was at his job of course. Then finally the guild's mender. A grizzled old hyur that the guild respectfully called "Old man". He had thick white hair, a salt and pepper beard, rather simple clothing, and a fierce expression . Due to the constant work he performed on the guild's weapons and armor he had quite the muscular form. Perhaps this was why along with mending he was also in charge of guarding the guild's treasure chest. Together they made up the group that supported Lunar Haven when they returned from every quest. He often talked of how he use to be an adventurer himself and even fought Ifrit in a fierce battle to the death in his youth.

Rolling over in his bed, Nobutaka looked at the three empty beds next to him and yawned a bit. Going over to a large dressed with two carbuncles on the front he quickly put on his clothing before heading out into the guild hall proper. The first floor of Haven's guild was a simple enough entry way. It had four sliding doors in the Doman style. One to upstairs, one to downstairs, one to the private room the guild master had just left, and one to the guild's crafting room. The guild hall itself had a fine dark wooden floor with glossy finish and green rugs in front of the various sliding doors. Yawning a bit and feeling the cold wood against his naked feet Nobu looked towards a large desk setup against the back wall of the guild's first floor. Working at the large, half circle desk the four NPCs of the guild could be seen exchanging some of Xerelia's latest crafting left overs for extra gold before putting the items themsleves into various small lockers located behind the desk.

Scratching his white hair a bit the sleepy eyed Hyur Nobutaka approached the group and waved a bit. Xerelia quickly smiled and looked at the half asleep Nobutaka.  
 **"You haven't been getting enough sleep again."** the crimson clad cat girl said in a teasing tone. The four Npc's all appeared to nod in agreement as the normally active guild leader had thick bags under his eyes this morning.  
 **"We are moving from this medium house to a mansion soon. Managing the guild funds isn't exactly an easy task."** with that retort Xerelia just shook her head a bit and finished receiving gill from tick and tock. Meanwhile the "Old Man" just looked at Nobutaka was a serious expression.  
 **"Even guild masters need sleep."** he said bluntly.  
 **"I know, I know. It is just...I want to be able to..."** and with that Nobutaka let out a rather long yawn as Xerelia finished his sentence.  
 **"Afford the house. We know. Still, you need rest."** she said as she poked his forehead.  
 **"I swear you and Crow both don't get enough sleep for your own good."**  
Unfortunately Nobutaka found no place to retort to Xere's claim.  
 **"Alright, Fine. What would you have me do?"** he asked in what was likely a far more snappy retort than he had meant. Shaking her head a bit Xerelia pulled out a small amber stone. The stone itself had three long slashes across it. It was the symbol of the monks. As her outfit quickly changed into a combat uniform she looked at Nobutaka and head out her first a bit. It was rare for the cat girl to be in combat form within the house proper and even the NPCs looked a bit shocked by the transformation.  
 **"Go to bed, or I'll fight you."  
** Xerelia's mouth betrayed a bit of a grinn as she said it, though she also took a combat stance as her fists steadily began wrapping themselves in flame, causing tick and tock to quickly back away. Nobutaka just looked at the cat girl a bit oddly before releasing a rather long sigh.  
 **"Alright. Alright. I'm not about to tear up the guild hall over..."** and then would yawn once again.  
 **"..A bit of extra sleep."**

At the words Xerelia was quick to put away her combat knuckles, much to the relief of the four NPC's near her.  
 **"Good."** and with that gave a bit of a wave as Nobutaka turned back around, muttering a bit under his breath. Going back to the sliding door leading to the guild member's private rooms he returned to his office and looked at his desk. It already had a stack of four books and various documents scattered about it. Though the more he looked at his desk the more he kept blinking a bit as he undressed and stumbled back to his bed.  
 **"Good luck Nobu of six hours from now."** and with that would quickly fall back asleep.


	7. Chapter 3 (Pharais)

Lunar Haven was a very loud guild to say the least. The eccentric guild leader obsessed with Doman culture Nobutaka Fairclough. The combat couple Xerelia and Alagh. The strange shinobi Crow. Most of the Haven members had unique and at times wild personalities. This meant that the calmer members of Lunar Haven often got overlooked at social gatherings and raids. This is a story about one such member.

The outside of Haven's guild was splendid. Modeled by the guild leader after a Doman garden it had a beautiful bridge over various ponds full of koi fish. The ginkgo leaves that shaded the garden from too much sunlight only added to it's inherint beauty. With his astroglaive strapped to his back a tall Hyur with dark hair and a splendid, black goattee moved quietly through the garden towards the house. On the front of the house was the guild crest, a golden bird flying over a blue and white background. It was meant to represent the guild's desire for peace throughout the realm. The Hyur gazed upon it in contemplation.

Pharais Hunt had a very calming aura about him. As he walked across the bridges in Haven's garden the Koi didn't seem to notice, and his steps made little noise. A devoted healer Pharais somehow felt more like a ninja than he did a master healer. As Pharais opened the doors to the guild hall he slightly tilted his head to avoid the kunai that quickly flew past him, taking a few strands of hair with it as it whipped off into the distance. The large Au'ra, Crow, had shot a series of kunai around himself in order to show off his new skill. Both Nobu and Alagh nodded a bit, impressed by the new ability as Pharais quietly picked up the lost kunai, slipping them back in to Crow's inventory as he walked up to the guild's merchants at the back of the entry way.  
 **"Ah! Master Pharais! Good afternoon!"** the guild's blacksmith, Oji-san (old man in Doman) said with a warm smile.

Pharais nodded politely as Tick and Tock also smiled at him.  
 **"Good afternoon."** the Hyur said politely. Taking out a few pieces of materia he had gathered on his latest outing he handed them to Tock.  
 **"I would like to sell these please."**  
The Lalafel merchant quickly took the materia and looked it over, walking over to a small chest and bringing back a few gill in exchange. After the trade had been completed Pharais then pulled out a large sword from his own inventory. It was the weapon of a Dark Knight. The massive, two handed sword was meant to strike fear into all who saw it. Though as Oji-san looked it over he shook his head a bit, Crow, Alagh, and Nobu carrying on in the background oblivious. It was fair to say that Pharais' constantly calm and casual demeaner made him hard to notice even to his fellow guild members.  
 **"This is a special sword. See the engravings. Ran out of the materials to fix this kind of blade this morning. I'm sorry."**

Pharais looked the large blade over carefully. The only person he could think that would be able to fix the weapon aside from the guild's smith was the red haired monk Xerelia. However she seemed to be away from the house at the moment. According to a note left a few days ago she and Sapphire had gone off to do extra combat training in preperation for a big tournament that would soon take place in Limsa.  
 **"What materials do you need?"** was all he could think to ask. He didn't need this particular sword, he had other combat classes, but did want it repaired for next time he would have to use it. As he asked Pharais pulled out a pack of grenades and a long rifle. He was also fairly skilled in the Machinist class.  
 **"Hmm. I suppose you could go bring back some dragon's blood from Ishgard, and a few corrupted lightning crystals from the Sylphs within the Twelveswood. They would need to be strong enough to repair a sword of this rarity. The deeper into the Sylph Lands you can go the better."** Pharais nodded in agreement as he turned around to ask the others for help.  
 **"Would you guys like to help me fix my..."**  
Though as he turned around he saw the others floating in air, energy wrapping around their forms as they vanished. It was a common teleport spell used by adventurers to get from place to place.

 **"...or not"** he said with a sigh. Both Tick and Tock looking a bit unhappy. It was a fairly common occurence within the guild. In a previous battle against Ifrit the guild had fought hard, taking massive amounts of fire damage as Pharais and another healer, Yurika, healed the guild. Afterwards everyone had thanked Yurika for keeping them alive. Another time the guild had decided to hold a large dinner to celebrate the yearly Moonfire Festival. When the guild had arrived they found a huge feast prepared for them and quickly thanked the guild's NPCs, not realizing that Pharais was both a high level fisherman and chef. Not to mention the countless times the quiet Hyur had helped to repair the guild hall after one of the members had mistakenly used a high level spell indoors.  
Yet it never seemed to phase him for some reason. Readying his own teleport spell he set off to the Twelveswood in order to order the sylph lands. The corrupted sylph tended to use dark magic to murder any adventurers that entered their forest. The rest of the day would see Pharais dodging between large electrical blasts and going through far more ammo than he had expected in order to gather the necesary amount of crystals.

The hours would pass as Pharais breathed heavily. It had taken up five hours in order to get far enough into the Sylph Lands to find strong enough crystals with enough mana to repair his blade. Double checking he had enough he began casting the return spell in order to go back to Haven's guild hall. By the time he had come back the sun had already set beyond the horizon as he walked into the guild hall. His foot instantly hit a small, empty bottle of sake on the floor. Sighing a bit he picked up the bottle and went up the long woden stairs to Haven's second floor. It was a small room with a nicely set up kitchen, and three kotatsu set up for eating and drinking at. Currently sprawled out around and on the kotatsu it was clear that some of the members of Haven had thrown a large party while Pharais had been out. The guild leader, his head resting on top of one of the tonkatsu's, had a small army of empty sake bottles around himself.

Shaking his head a bit Pharais began picking up the sake bottles and taking them over to the kitchen area for cleaning later on. On his third trip over to the kitchen Tick, Tock, and Oji-san stood by the staircase, hands full of blankets. Pharais adopted a large grin as the three looked at him.  
 **"Mr. Pharais! We brought blankets!"** Tick shouted cheerfully. The pale Lalafel had a rather outgoing personality and was also a high level healer in her own right. Tock, a high level black mage shot her a dirty look.  
 **"Shhh, you will wake them up."** she said.  
 **"Both of you, less talk and more blankets will ya."** Oji-san said in a low, serious voice as the two began moving out to put blankets around the Haven members. Pharais grabbed some of the blankets from the three and helped putting blankets around the sleeping guild members.

As the quartet finished putting blankets on the drunken, asleep guild members Tock turned to the calm man. **  
"Hey, it is a letter for you."  
** Pharais titled his head a bit and looked towards Tock. On one of the counters was a small cake with white frosting and strawberries. Next to the cake stood two full bottles of sake as well as a small note with his name on the front. It looked to be on rather expensive paper. Opening the letter it would read as follows.  
 **"Pharais,**

Sorry about earlier. Alagh and I had been busy trying to help Crow level before his schedule got too busy for the day. We didn't mean to ignore you. Oji-san said you had gone off to the Twelveswood all day. Xere fixed your sword for you. We also made you this cake. Thank you for all you do for the guild.

p.s. I saved you two bottles of sake. They are freshly imported from Doma.

-Nobutaka"

Looking over at the passed out guild leader Pharais shook his head a bit. Oji-san's large hand rested on Pharai's shoulder. He didn't say anthing but just smiled gently and handed Pharais a small fork. The still scraped up Hyur just looked at the cake.  
 **"I suppose I could wait a little bit more for a proper bath."** and with that stood at the kitchen counter for a while, slowly eating his cake and contently watching the Haven members rest. **  
**


End file.
